


Kiss And Tell

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For such a private man, Lex manages to be caught with his pants down in public a surprising number of times. It's a good thing Clark always seems to be there, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss And Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joint effort with lapetite-kiki and taliosi_x, who contacted me with a proposal to write a story for three manips they were working on together. Many thanks for their patience and for allowing me to fill in the blanks!
> 
> The full-size artworks are hosted on lapetite-kiki's website and should be treated with the appropriate care - in other words, don't steal or alter them.

Click.

If anyone had asked him at the time, Clark wouldn't have been able to explain how he'd managed to hear the snap of the cell phone over Lex's whispered promises and his own quiet moans. The moans were to be expected; Lex's low-voiced assurances had been deliciously lewd and concerned some fantasies they'd both confessed to in the past. Those had never progressed beyond the erotic dream stage, despite the fact that Clark had finally turned eighteen weeks earlier. Thankfully, for both of their sexually repressed sakes, they could finally indulge in more than the heavy petting they'd limited themselves to in order to avoid any potential legal issues or distracting gossip on the Met U campus.

Clark had been the one to insist on those restrictions from the beginning. He hadn't wanted Lex, or LexCorp for that matter, to suffer from negative publicity if their relationship ended up blared across tabloid headlines. Lex hadn't argued very hard against Clark's rules after Clark had revealed his alien origins. After all, if they were careful about not being seen kissing...or anything else...then the chances were in their favor that Clark's abilities would also remain concealed. More than once after a steamy evening with Lex, Clark had been glad certain portions of his anatomy weren't super-powered, although Lex insisted they were super-sized...under clothing that had been well-rumpled but never removed. Of course, Clark was pretty sure Lex was more than a little biased in his favor.

All in all, it had been an extremely long and frustrating wait for that birthday and then for the end of the fall semester, and Lex's impatience was understandable. The plane trip had been one long continuous tease in first-class under strategically placed blankets, leaving Clark wishing that Lex had booked the corporate jet instead of using a commercial airline. As a result, Clark hadn't offered too much of a struggle when Lex had shoved him against the glass wall of the resort's elevator. His own hands had been too busy sliding underneath Lex's black silk t-shirt to shove Lex's busy fingers away from the buttons of his jeans. Clark had simply let his eyes slide closed as he'd felt Lex's hand slip inside to caress his fevered skin, curl around him to stroke and tease, as Clark had bitten his lower lip and tried not to bruise Lex with his own eager fingers.

Then the distinctive click...and Clark's eyes had flown open in time to see a hand holding the cell phone pointed in their direction right outside the doors of the elevator. Unfortunately, those same doors had slid open while Clark and Lex had been _distracted_. For a moment, Clark considered telling Lex what had happened, that they'd just been photographed in a highly compromising position. The thought of having their first vacation together ruined by Lex's need for retaliation had resulted in Clark closing his mouth before he could say a word.

Instead, Clark focused his attention on the woman retreating down the hallway of the top floor and noted her room number. He carefully disengaged himself from Lex's embrace with groan and a quick kiss before regretfully buttoning back up and slapping a hand against his pocket. "Hey, Lex, I forgot my wallet at the desk. Why don't you go ahead to the room and I'll be right there?"

Lex frowned, but it quickly cleared as Clark flashed one of his sweetest smiles. "Okay, but don't take too long...or I'll start without you." Clark knew it wasn't a real threat - Lex had waited too long for there to be any chance that he'd want to miss a single minute with Clark. Clark nodded and stayed inside the elevator as Lex exited and then, once alone, he selected the next floor down instead of the lobby. The second the doors opened, he raced for the stairs using every bit of his enhanced speed and was on the roof in less than a second. From there, he looked over the edge and identified the balcony of the room that he'd watched the woman enter.

A jump with a feather-light touchdown, and he was peering inside her room, trying to spot the cell phone. Fortunately, for both hunter and prey, Murphy had decided to take a short vacation in a different climate altogether. The opportunistic spy had set the shiny piece of digital doom on the desk and faced away from Clark while she searched for something in her purse. The phone was still open, so he could see the picture highlighted on the display. Although he'd been prepared to return to Lex to let him handle the problem, if necessary, Clark knew that he had it covered...this time. A quick jiggle to the flimsy balcony lock and he was inside the room...moving faster than any human eye could see...and then a few key presses took care of the rest. No harm, no foul. Back outside, Clark vaulted back to the roof and listened for any reaction.

He wasn't disappointed. A vividly irate exclamation...one reminiscent of Chloe discovering she'd been scooped on a story...verified the deletion of the evidence, and then Clark was on his way back to his waiting boyfriend.

And their decadently oversized bed.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

[Click for Illustration](http://lapetitekiki.goneamiss.org/loki_elevator.htm)

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

To be honest, Clark had been surprised when Lex had revealed their vacation destination. He'd expected a private island that they'd have all to themselves, not a popular resort filled with young singles and couples enjoying days on the beach and nights in casinos and dance clubs. He'd even wondered whether Lex had been afraid Clark would have been bored with just the two of them, but he hadn't wanted to ask and possibly give Lex the impression he was complaining.

He most definitely wasn't complaining. The beaches were beautiful and, between horseback riding, parasailing, and swimming, their days were packed with sun and fun. In contrast, their nights were sensual delights filled with languid kisses and soft caresses interspersed with harsh groans and sharp cries of release. Lex was enjoying taking his time while introducing Clark to the myriad ways they could pleasure each other, now that he'd finally been allowed to let his long-banked desires flame into passion.

Clark was treasuring every moment he was spending with Lex.

He just wished he wasn't sharing quite so many of those moments with other people.

The man parasailing above their sailboat gasped loud enough for Clark to hear over the racing of his own pulse. Forcing his eyes open, ignoring the waves of heat rising beneath Lex's hands and lips, Clark searched for the intruder, jerking away from Lex so quickly that he was thankful he was invulnerable to the teeth that closed down instinctively. It would have been 'interesting' attempting to explain that particular injury to the surgeon scrubbing up for reattachment...definitely a deflating thought. While Lex scrambled to apologize, Clark scanned the aerial voyeur quickly and breathed a sigh of relief when no recording equipment was detectable.

Mood broken by the near-miss and Clark's reluctance to engage in any further open-air _exposure_, they headed for the docks and an early dinner in the five-star restaurant on the resort grounds. They spared the time to dress more formally, casual wear discarded in favor of well-tailored suits and designer ties. The dining room wasn't crowded, so Lex's request for one of the red-velvet curved banquettes by the fireplace, instead of the more popular tables with a view of the ocean, was quickly fulfilled.

Soft music and the clink of silver and china provided a counterpoint to their desultory conversation and easy laughter. If asked later, Clark knew he'd never be able to supply any of the variety of topics under discussion, but he would never forget the flicker of Lex's tongue along the edge of a fork as he savored a rich sauce or licked away a drop of wine lingering at the edge of a scarred lip. Lex had to realize what effect his subtle teasing was having on Clark, had to have noticed how Clark's breath hitched and the growing flush across his cheekbones.

As the temperature rose in the room, Clark loosened his tie and twitched a few buttons open before engaging in some food foreplay of his own. He accepted a sip of Lex's cognac, his lips kissing the snifter's edge and then widening to a smile when Lex deliberately placed his in the same curve of glass to hum in satisfaction. The heady flavor tingled and the slight burn left Clark's mouth feeling empty. The sensation seemed to be shared by Lex as he leaned over to whisper in Clark's ear, "I'm still feeling a little _hungry_. How about you?"

A shudder was Clark's only response, the ability to form coherent words escaping him as Lex slid to the floor and nudged Clark's legs apart to kneel between them. Clark glanced around the room, checking for any witnesses to Lex's odd behavior. The burr of his zipper drew his eyes downward, distracting him as he watched Lex's head lower until his warm breath washed over the soft cotton of his boxers. His hand ghosted across the soft sheen of pale skin, jittering to a halt as a pair of gasps alerted him to an audience.

"Lex, you have to stop." Clark kept his voice low and soft as he gently urged Lex to look up. "We can't do this here." He caught his breath at the sharp, silver-blue need that sparked back, and he granted Lex a moan of regret before shaking his head firmly. "I'm sorry. I...no, Lex. No." His hands returned Lex to his seat with an effort, feeling as though his normal strength had been drained to human levels by the desire burning through his veins. The zipper almost defeated his trembling fingers, but he finally succeeded in restoring himself to some semblance of order before he stood swaying by the table.

Lex failed to meet his eyes as he rose to join Clark, and he remained silent during the short trip back to their room. Once inside, he crossed to the sliding doors and exited to the balcony to slouch against the rail and stare out across the beach to the ocean, his pale skin gleaming in the moonlight. Clark watched him for a moment, baffled by Lex's actions, then he joined him, stepping close enough that Lex could lean back into his body...and he did with a sigh.

Clark wrapped his arms around Lex's waist and nuzzled behind his ear, relieved to feel him relax against his chest without a struggle. After a moment, he placed a kiss in the sweet notch beneath Lex's ear and then murmured, "I think we need to talk."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

[Click for Illustration](http://lapetitekiki.goneamiss.org/loki_resto.htm)

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_At first, all that's visible is the dazzling blue sky above dancing pools of water, bits of rainbows caught in the mist of a waterfall. A familiar voice disturbs the soft, liquid sounds while the scene swoops dizzyingly before coming to rest on a dark-haired man splayed naked and wanton across a sun-warmed rock. _

 

Even after watching the video dozens of times, Clark still felt himself blushing whenever he heard Lex's low chuckle and light-hearted teasing about Clark finally losing his inhibitions. Video camera anchored, the photographer had backed away revealing the lascivious grin of an equally nude Lex.

 

_"I always knew you had an exhibitionistic streak just waiting to be set free." It's obvious that Lex has been enjoying the view, his body taut in arousal, as he stands poised over Clark._

 

The discussion after the aborted seduction in the restaurant had been candid and frank with Lex and Clark calmly outlining their preferences. Clark's discomfort had gradually melted away as Lex revealed how aroused he became at the thought of others seeing...envying...him with Clark. Clark, in turn, had made it clear that his overriding concern had been for Lex's reputation, not repression. He'd also managed to force Lex to admit that encouraging reporters to follow them for a chance at a scandalous photo might expose Clark's less ordinary attributes.

 

_Appearing equally stimulated, Clark stretches like a tawny lion in the sun and purrs in reply, "I told you that as long as we don't end up in the tabloids or on a bootleg video, I'll be more than happy to indulge your kink for public sex."_

Nudging Clark's hip with a slender foot, Lex smiles down before dropping a small tube onto Clark's belly. "Good. Now indulge me by getting yourself ready. I want to watch."

The bloom of crimson across Clark's cheek hints at a few areas where he hasn't completely lost his inhibitions, but not enough to prevent him from cracking open the lube and applying it to his fingers. Lex's hiss of appreciation is easily audible, as he lowers himself to the water-smoothed stone for a better view.

 

It had still been a new experience for Clark, one of many that Lex had spent diligent hours introducing him to while vacationing. Slouching lazily on skin-warmed leather, he allowed his legs to fall open, one hand grazing over denim as he watched and remembered. It was all there in his memory to add to the digitized scene; the slick glide of a finger teasing, opening, the catch in Lex's voice as he encouraged Clark to add another, the heated musk of Lex floating on the breeze and heightening his need.

 

_Lex's pale hand cups Clark's knee and guides it upward to expose him completely to the camera, no secrets remaining between them. An appreciative hum highlights Lex's actions, the gentle caress along a sweat-dappled flank, a transition to kneeling to allow Lex to nibble and taste each straining line with his typical smirk._

 

Button and zipper proved no barrier to Clark's wandering fingers, blindly seeking the hard ache as he licked his lips, the phantom flavor of Lex flooding his mouth as he watched, remembered.

 

_"Enough. Hands and knees." It's an order, hot and abrupt, accompanied by a sharp slap to a tanned thigh. The sound quivers in the air for a moment before Clark scrambles to obey with only a gasping groan. _

 

One finger pressed deeper inside the constraining cloth, and Clark flashed on the vivid sense memory of more than one finger withdrawn leaving him achingly empty under the blinding sun. Words had left him, all he'd felt was an overwhelming yearning to be filled, one that had washed away any remaining barriers to desire. Lex could have had people lined up to watch and Clark wouldn't have cared as long as Lex finished what he'd begun.

 

_Cool palms soothe unblemished skin bursting with sun and life as Lex growls, "Mine. You were right. This is better. No one else should ever be able to see you like this." Clark drops his head in surrender as he trembles on hands and knees, moaning, yielding everything to Lex as he slams deep in a single stroke._

 

Clark has learned invulnerable means nothing in matters of the heart. Lex could never hurt him physically, any rough treatment depicted on the screen insignificant next to the threat of abandonment or neglect. Yet, Clark has never feared Lex because he's known from the start what Lex hides from the rest of the world...and bestows freely on those he loves.

 

_Frantic movement slows, gentles into sweetness with soft curses and instructions. Clark settles back on his heels, relaxes against Lex's chest, and then his hips circle in erotic rotation. Teeth gleam against his shoulder, lips and tongue following in apology, while a hand grasps and twists in an age-old rhythm, until all motion freezes as any remaining control vanishes, and Clark's release patters like rain across stone. A muted cry and Lex joins him in release._

 

Hand moving rhythmically, immersed in watching the two figures collapsing together on the screen, Clark failed to hear the approach of his absent partner. It wasn't until his fingers lost their grip on the remote, that he fully registered Lex's presence. With a slightly embarrassed grin, he raised his face for a kiss when Lex tapped his scarred lip with an impatient finger, the last brief seconds of the video fantasy ignored for the reality, although recorded voices still murmured in the background.

 

_"I hope you managed to get it all." Clark's sun-drunk, lazy tones hint that he isn't terribly worried about how much had actually made it onto the recording. _

Lex's agreement is immediate...and he sounds indulgently amused. "Well, if not, then we'll just have to keep on trying until we get it...."

 

Click.

 

****

Fade to Black

[Click for Illustration](http://lapetitekiki.goneamiss.org/loki_waterfall.htm)


End file.
